


The Fence

by UmOkay



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmOkay/pseuds/UmOkay
Summary: Delphine is trying to do her job as a dog walker when a nosy neighbor comes over to investigate (and embarrass herself while she’s at it).





	

A small, low whistle transitioned into a lilting, familiar tune. And it was the whistled song that brought Cosima out of her comatose-like sleeping state. She groggily tried to identify the origin of the noise. Perhaps it was a song from a few years ago, or maybe a commercial that played on the radio frequently? Cosima racked her brain, trying to remember, and then realized that, regardless of the tune’s identity, it was getting closer and closer to her. Cosima scrambled out of bed and pulled her glasses onto her face to look out the window at her backyard. It was then very evident that the whistling was not actually coming from her own backyard, but in fact, the yard immediately behind hers. And the whistling, more specifically, was not actually coming from the yard itself, but a woman within the yard. A gorgeous woman. A tall, blonde, defines-the-phrase-“tall drink of water,” gorgeous woman. A woman who was currently attaching a leash and harness to Cosima’s neighbor’s dog. In an instant, Cosima realized that she must apprehend this obvious dog-napper… for the dog’s sake, of course. She threw a hoodie on over her pajamas, shoved her feet into her slippers, and ran down her stairs into her backyard. Once in the backyard, she could only see the top of the beautiful criminal’s head over the fence, so she ran to the tree that had served useful for climbing over the fence to retrieve countless Frisbees and bottle rockets during her childhood years. She was able to climb halfway over the fence on the tree before her hoodie got caught on a rogue branch. With an unappealing “hnnfh,” she was jerked backward, and her momentum carried her all the way to the ground, where she landed with yet another outburst of air and uncontrollable grunting. At least she had made it to the other side of the fence.

“Are you alright?!” the lawbreaking goddess gasped as she ran to Cosima’s aid. Cosima sprung quickly to her feet and tried to keep her cool. The woman spoke with a French accent, as if she needed more attributes to achieve perfection in Cosima’s eyes.

“Whoa, uh, yep,” Cosima laughed and shrugged, “I mean, it didn’t hurt as much as it did when I fell from heaven.”

“What do you mean?” the girl asked with a smile.

“Oh, well, I figured you would be asking about that pretty soon,” Cosima winked cheekily.

The girl just continued to smile at Cosima. “My name is Delphine,” she said, biting her lip.

Cosima grinned back. “Cosima. It’s a pleasure.” The two young women shook hands awkwardly in a backyard that belonged to neither.

“Oh, hey, just a real quick question for you,” Cosima rushed.

“Oui?” Delphine still seemed amused by Cosima’s antics.

“Are you, by chance… Um… Stealing that dog?”

Delphine laughed incredulously. “What?! No, of course not! His owners just hired me to walk him while they are at work.”

“I see. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense! Well, alright then. Very good then,” Cosima rambled as she backed away from Delphine and up the tree branch that had previously been her literal downfall.

“Wait… Is that why you came running over here? Because you thought I was stealing the dog?” Delphine was openly giggling now, no longer making any attempt at hiding her amusement.

Cosima froze, perched partially on the fence and partially on the branch, limbs sprawled in ways that they probably shouldn’t have been. “Of course not, of course not… That would be ridiculous!” Cosima waved her arms at Delphine to demonstrate just how relaxed and chill she was being, and promptly lost her balance on the fence. She fell back into her own backyard, and landed with a “pnnnfff” that she was certain Delphine had heard.

“Cosima! Is this a regular occurrence for you, or is it just because you are falling for me?” Delphine called through the fence.

Cosima groaned. “…The latter!” she called back.

There was no response from the other side of the fence. Cosima sighed, still lying on the ground, fearing that she had finally scared off the other woman.

“Good,” Delphine’s response finally came through the fence, and with it, a small business card pushed through the boards, “Au revoir, Cosima!” Cosima could hear the smirk in Delphine’s voice as Delphine walked off into the distance with the dog, whistling slightly. And all Cosima could do was smile.


End file.
